


Midnight Beach Date

by CelestialBound



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Summer has a lot in store, and so does Billy *wink wink*(this was like my first one-shot that I wrote almost a year ago but wanted to re-upload here)





	

“Ahhh, summer! I say we go to the beach tonight. You and me bro!” Billy swooped around the room excitedly, waiting for Spencer to give a reply.

“Wait, why at night?”

“Because! We never go out at night.”

“Yeah, because I have a curfew. Don’t you remember at all what that’s like?” Right after it spilled out of his mouth he realized that of course he didn’t experience that.  
Spencer sighed to himself and continued, “Nevermind. How do you suppose we go? I sneak out?”

“DUUUUHHHH. And I’m a ghost, it’ll be easy. I got tricks up my sleeves.” He smirked proudly.

He was an ego-boosting idiot but he did have his charms.

“COME ON DUDE WE’LL DO STUUUFFF!!” His affectionate ghost wrapped around him like a cobra; Billy’s spirit animal, as he always states.

However, before Spencer knew it, he was hanging upside down and getting tickled by multiple see-through arms.

“BILLY! QUIT IT!” He couldn’t control his laughter until Billy stopped and set him down.

“We’re going out tonight,” he stood in front of him smiling, “Private night with BJC himself. You can thank me later.”

Spencer rolled his eyes playfully, “Yeah, I’ll totally pay you back, your majesty.” He really forced the two last words with a seductive tone but immediately started giggling to himself. Billy, on the other hand, really took it to the heart as his face flushed. He turned away and swooped out of the room before Spencer would notice.  
“I’LL BE IN THE KITCHEN LOOKING FOR SNACKS. K BYE!”

Spencer blinked in mild confusion. That was odd. He shrugged it off and went to his computer to look up sales for filming equipment.

After a few hours right at sundown, Billy came back to Spencer’s room.

“Alright bro you ready??”

Spencer got up, “Uh yeah I guess. I still don’t know what you really plan on doing.”

“Just going to the beach. At night. For funsies.”

“Funsies? Seriously? Who even says that?”

“You just did bromeo!” He grabbed the boy’s hand and managed to sneak him out of the mansion easily like he said.

Once they got to the beach Billy let go of his friend’s hand.

“Here we are.”

The waves were hardly moving which made the stars reflect perfectly on the still water. No one was around and there weren’t even bugs or frogs making any noise. The air was surprisingly warm even though there were no clouds to trap the heat.

“Dude… It’s never this flawless here.” Spencer softly spoke.

“I know right? Here, follow me.” Billy guided Spencer down closer to the water.

“Is it warm?”

“Yeah here feel it.” He grabbed a handful of sea water and splashed it at Spencer.

“H-hey!”

Billy stuck his tongue out and let out a remark, “It’s great swimming temperature!”

“It’s too late for that now, Billy.”

“You snuck out of the house didn’t you? A little swim won’t hurt.”

“You go ahead. Just don’t cry to me when something swims past your feet.”

“…… NOT FUNNY.” With that threat he ran out of the water.

Spencer laughed and Billy just scolded him. When looking at that precious smile though, he couldn’t help but do the same. He sat down on the sand and patted the spot next to him. Spencer wasn’t soaked enough to have sand sticking to him so he lied down next to the ghost. Billy just sat with his legs crossed while gazing out at the landscape. Spencer had to admit to himself; his distant relative was really attractive. No wonder why he was easily given stardom, the man was drop-dead gorgeous. And at this exact moment, with the twinkling stars in his eyes… He was glad Billy hasn’t spoken yet, because he was utterly speechless.

Billy was daydreaming while looking at the depths of space. He wasn’t thinking about his past life or any of the attention that came along with it. He was wondering how to make his first move. Spencer was the only one who truly knew and appreciated him. Spencer didn’t treat him like a god like the rest of his fans. He didn’t bow down like a slave. What they had was a mutual bond in which they both respected each other but still had fun. Billy realized he didn’t have to put up an act for Spencer like he did all his time living. He would die for his bro, well, die again for his bro. In all honesty he never even had a real date with anyone. Never had a real kiss. It was all fake. No emotional attachment at all.

Sure Spencer was his relative, but they were distant. And even if Spencer decided to refuse a romantic relationship, that’d still be okay for Billy. As long as he was in the presence of this cute dork, everything was fine. Billy adored Spencer. More than himself even.

“Spencer…”

“Hm, yeah?”

“I respect you.”

“Uh I respect you too, dude.”

“I know. That’s why… Well… I like you… Not like a crush… More than that. Like. Even more than family.”

“Billy…?”

“I love you, Spencer. For real.”

It was so sincere. Out of everything anyone has ever said to him, this was the most trusting thing he had ever heard in his life.

“B-“

“You don’t have to label it. We can stay just friends. I’m okay with that. And I also know you like Mallory, but, just know that I extremely value you. Not as an object, but as a full individual.”

Billy just had said that. If this were a scripted movie, he surely would have gotten an Oscar for this role. But oh this wasn’t a role. This was real.

“I’m really touched, Billy… I do like Mallory, but it was more of a setback. I thought I’d never be able to get away with being in a relationship with a boy. More specifically, with a relative who isn’t even alive.”

He could tell Billy was listening carefully, but he had a slight hint of sadness as Spencer said that. But he continued,  
“But you know what? I don’t care anymore. People already think I’m insane for ‘talking to myself’ and the ‘special effects’. I couldn’t care less anymore about what how they think about me, what they feel about me. I want you, and you alone. You’re my bestest friend in the entire universe. Ghost or non-ghost, relative or non-relative, pop star or a nobody! I desire Billy Joe Cobra. I desire Baruch Cohen. Whatever you label yourself as. To me, you’re a somebody. You could lose all your talent and my feelings would not change a bit. Your only ‘talent’ I care for is your ability to be there for me. And as long as you stick around, I’ll always be there for you as well. I love you.”

The words spilled out so quickly but Billy understood all of it. His admiration for Spencer was at its peak. He couldn’t hold himself back as he flung himself onto Spencer, bringing him into a giant embrace. Tears were forming in the ghost’s eyes. Spencer patted his back with his right hand and brushed Billy’s light hair with his left. A full minute of embracing one another continued till Billy struck eye contact with his best friend again. This time he wanted to urge himself to press his lips up against Spencer’s.

“Dude. Can I kiss you?”

He expected Spencer to be embarrassed—which he was—but he kept it at bay.

“Of course you can, bro-friend. Or should I say boyfriend?”

Instead of a reply he felt the odd sensation of Billy’s lips. He’s felt it before when Billy got excited and kissed him playfully on the cheeks. But this time it seemed as if he could feel a sort of energy spiking—no, more of a static fuzz sensation. It was slightly cold but soft and gentle to the touch.

Spencer’s lips weren’t as smooth as Billy’s but the warmth was what was driving the ghost wild. He felt warmth throughout his transparent body. Oh god he aspired for more… So he moved his tongue forward to easily slide it into Spencer’s mouth. It was wet and hot, turning him on more than ever. He wanted his best friend—boyfriend—to be pleasured. He knew Spencer was safe and secure, and emotionally well. Billy wanted to push his pleasure beyond emotion however; he wanted to get more physical. Right as he imagined taking it further, the boy beneath him moved his knee up between his legs. His knee was grazing Billy’s crotch ever so slightly, to purposely take their actions further.

The kiss finally ended and Spencer was breathing heavily.

“Ah, that’s right. He still needs to breathe…” It had slipped Billy’s mind. He still planned to move on though.

He took his kisses down Spencer’s body and lightly licked his sensitive areas. While he did this, Spencer took the opportunity to lift one of Billy’s hands and suck on his fingers one at a time. His movements were too erotic, forcing images of his tongue fluctuating (to be touching elsewhere) to pop up in his mind. This kid sure was a tease.

Spencer stopped to speak, “You should prepare me now.”

Billy reached his gaze and smirked back, “I thought you’d be too young to know any of this stuff.”

“N-no. I’m a teenager, of course I know these things. Kinda.”

“Heh. You’re not so innocent afterall~”

“Neither are you, Cobra.”

“I know the stuff, but that doesn’t mean I’ve actually done it. Anyhowwww, moving on…”

Without warning he grabbed Spencer’s clothed erection and began to lightly massage it.

“Mn.. Billy, I’m done with the foreplay.”

“No ya aren’t, be patient broski.”

Spencer pouted and muttered, “Fine”.

With that consent Billy continued with the light touching. He even began to hum one of his songs while he switched to removing their clothes. The clothes were tossed a few feet away from them to be out of the way.

The melodic humming remained while Billy shoved his thumb into Spencer’s entrance. He made a small sound making Billy comment in amusement,  
“Oh Spencer, your voice is so irresistible. I could just eat you out!”

“Don’t you mean “I could just eat you up”?”

“You know what I meant.” He winked suggestively. 

Small prepping and stretching was done before Billy thought it was time to get to the main objection.

“Eh? Is that all you’re going to do?”

“You’ll be alright. Plus you’re the one who was being impatient.”

“Touché.”

Spencer leaned his head back on the sand and waited to feel Billy inside him. He was expecting it to go slow but Billy jammed his cock straight in.

“FUCK.”

“Woops. Sorry.”

“You could have been a little more gentle!”

“You’ll get used to it.” Billy moved out and in slower.

Spencer didn’t have much to hold onto so he clenched his fists as Billy then started to speed up.

“It still hurts.”

“You’re 14, don’t you play with yourself often?”

He let out a quiet moan, “No, why the heck would I do that when you could easily walk in on me?”

“It’d be cute to see you embarrassed over something like that~”

Spencer huffed and closed his eyes before bucking up to jolt his sexual desires. Billy smiled down at him, enjoying seeing his blushing face.

“You’re too damn cute.” Billy pushed in all the way and Spencer yelped out in shock.

Billy pulled out, “You okay?”

“I was just about to cum.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Spencer looked at him confused as he kneeled down and moved his face closer to his lower regions.

“W-wait are you going to give me oral?”

“Mhm.” Billy started licking over his hole, then sticking his tongue in his hot, wet entrance.

“Oh god.. That feels so…” Spencer trailed off while curling his toes into the sand and biting his bottom lip.

Billy quit to talk, “Good, isn’t it? But no coming yet.”

“Stop stalling, Cobra.”

“The more you refuse to come, the more intoxicating the pleasure will be.”

Spencer sat up, “Okay then it’s my turn to tease you.”

“The only one dominating here is me, Spency.”

“I never said that I’d be dominating you. Here.” The younger boy gripped onto the older one’s erection, then closing his mouth on the tip and taking it fully in. Billy’s eyes widened and he smirked proudly at his lover. Patting the boy’s head and then lightly brushing through his brown hair, Billy took in the moment before pushing Spencer’s head down to deep throat his dick hungrily.

“Mmm good boy.”

Of course Spencer couldn’t say anything back as he swept his tongue around the bottom of the shaft, while pushing the tip of Billy’s penis to graze the back of his throat. He really wanted to feel Billy cum into his mouth, but he was going to stop just beforehand, just like he did to him. The second he noticed Billy tensing up more, he quickly stopped sucking and pulled his head back up to face him.

“That’s what you get for stopping so suddenly with me.”

“Awww, someone’s still upset~” He pulled Spencer in close, seemingly romantic, till he started whispering dirty comments in his ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll make you scream my name as much as I want from now on.”

Billy touched foreheads with Spencer.

“You’re mesmerizing.” The ghost simply stated.

Spencer exhaled his breath out slowly like he was about to speak but refrained.

Instead, he wanted to finally release. He lied back down, grabbing Billy and pulling him down on top of him once again to the same position as before.

“Finish what you started now.”

And so Billy did, thrusting back into his admirer without holding back. He pinned Spencer’s wrists down, shoved their hips together, and continued grinding. The boy desperately wanted to release.

Spencer mewled like a small animal, “Come inside… Me… Billy!”

Billy grunted and readily came inside of him. Spencer jolted and couldn’t control his cries as he felt Billy’s pulsing rod spewing out a hot, sticky substance that covered his walls. He was noisily moaning and screaming out for Billy.

Billy breathed heavily, slowly sliding his gooey, wet cock out. He gently rubbed his own member in his hand. Spencer looked younger than his actual age as he shakily panted to try to get his own breath back to a slower pace, and he was covered in his own white come that made his skin tingle.

Reaching down to caress his face, Billy soothed him silkily, “You’re simply alluring. Quirky and utterly adorable,” He paused to kiss Spencer’s nose softly, “I love you so much.” He lied down on the even ground. Spencer immediately wrapped his arm over Billy’s abs and set his head comfortably on his boyfriend’s arm. Spencer closed his eyes sleepily and Billy stargazed while he felt the emitting warmth.

Minutes had passed and Billy suddenly realized the sensation he felt changed. Spencer felt colder.

“Spence?” Billy shifted his gaze. 

Spencer was see through.

“SPENCER OH GOD.”

“hm?” Spencer fluttered his eyes open and gave Billy a questioning look.

Billy stayed quiet till Spencer realized.

“Oh…”

“Ectoplasm… My bad.”

“You better fix this.”

“I will. Later. Promise.”

Spencer sighed, “I should have figured sex with you would do this.”

“At least you make a cute ghost!”


End file.
